Sensitive information stored to a network drive such as a cloud service may be put at risk by the actions of users of the network. As an example, a user may download a confidential document stored on the cloud service and thereafter share the document with a person who otherwise would not or should not have access to the document. Traditional security software may detect and evaluate such user actions to determine whether the action puts the sensitive information at risk. In doing so, the confidentiality of information may be maintained.